


Weather The Storm

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety, Astraphobia, F/M, Fluff, Sex, Smut, Threesome, fear of storms, winchester cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Motel rooms suck. Especially during a thunderstorm. Luckily, you’re not bunking alone.





	Weather The Storm

 

The sky split open with an almighty crash and you winced, pulling the covers up a little bit more. Squeezing your eyes closed, you counted the seconds before the motel window lit up in a flash.  _ One Mississippi, two Mississippi -- _

A dreadful howl brought a chill under the poorly maintained door and the room filled with light for a split second. It wasn’t long before another loud rumble sent you underneath your pillows, the sound frightening you more than it should have as an adult.

You were a hunter. You faced down things in the dark that would make grown men soil their pants, but thunderstorms?

Nope.

Dean had gone out hours ago to a bar. The general rule was that if he didn’t come by three am, he wasn’t coming back at all, and you doubted he’d walk anywhere in this weather. It was raining so hard that you worried about the roof leaking, and the thunder kept rolling, making you quiver under your pillows.

Sam was out cold in the opposite bed, his legs sticking out the end of the covers. He didn’t so much as twitch when the thunder practically made the room shake.

The rain got harder, pounding off of the cars in the parking lot and another loud clap prompted an alarm to start blaring from one of the vehicles. That woke Sam, who sat bolt upright, hand halfway under his pillow for his gun. When he realized there was no danger, he blinked, looking over at you.

“Y/N?”

You couldn’t see anything - even if your eyes weren’t shut, the pillow obscured your view and most of your hearing except for the thunder. Sam’s eyebrows knit together and he slipped from his bed, padding over to yours.

“Y/N?”

His large hand covered your shoulder over the covers and you slowly withdrew from the perceived safety, just as lightning lit up the room again. Your eyes widened and Sam’s expression changed in understanding. “I know!” you wailed, throwing yourself back into the blankets. “I’m a hunter, why would I be scared of storms.”

Sam chuckled. “Dean’s terrified of spiders.”

“That’s legitimate,” you grumbled, the words muffled by the pillows, your shoulders shuddering as thunder sounded again. “This is weather. It can’t hurt me.”

“There’s a one in twelve thousand chance you could get hit by lightning,” Sam informed you and you looked up at him with an irritated expression. “And we’re in the Midwest during storm season.” You pouted, slumping into the pillows. “You’re safe in here, Y/N,” Sam soothed, rubbing your shoulder gently. 

You sighed. “I know I am. That’s what makes it an irrational fear.”

Sam sat up, looking over at his laptop. “How about I distract you?” he asked and you blinked, frowning at him. “Netflix and, er,” he paused, chuckling, “hide under the covers?”

“Yeah. I - I guess that would be nice.” You offered him a lopsided grin and Sam darted off, grabbing his computer and returning to the bed, sliding under the covers with you before you could say anything. “Uh, I’m… I’m only wearing underwear,” you whispered.

“Me too,” Sam chuckled, settling the laptop on top of his thighs. “What’re you in the mood for?”

Thunder made you scooch in closer to him and Sam’s cheeks darkened as you snuggled into him. “Something light-hearted,” you mumbled. “But nothin’ that’ll make me cry.”

“How about,” he scrolled down the list of films, “the new series of Planet Earth?” He clicked on it and you read the description, vaguely remembering the first series. “It’s on the BBC. I’ve been meaning to watch it…”

“Sounds good,” you smiled, patting his chest, trying to ignore how hard it was underneath your palm. “I don’t think I could follow a movie right now.” Sam chuckled, clicking play and setting the video to full-screen. The show started and you wiggled a little, getting comfortable. Sam’s hand looped around your shoulder and you felt warmth blossom.

You didn’t notice the next flash of lightning. Before the end of the first episode, you were asleep, and Sam let you be until the thunder was over. When the rain stopped, he shut the laptop, easing you onto your side before slipping out of bed and tucking you in.

For a moment, he loitered, watching your face in the near-darkness, wishing he was brave enough to stay in the same bed. Wanting to have the courage to hold you like he wanted.

Sam slumped back to his bed. He’d take every moment he could get.

*****

It was unbearably hot and that alone would have you struggling to sleep, but another storm had blown in on a vamp case in Nebraska. Sam and Dean had decided to hold off for a night, deeming it too risky to venture out in the lashing rain and frequent lightning.

Half of the parking lot was flooded and you watched from the window, fascinated yet terrified. Dean was watching an old Western on the tv, drinking his fifth beer of the evening and Sam had been researching all night. You had gotten bored of the games on your phone and resorted to watching the storm.

“You okay?” Sam asked as a particularly loud burst of thunder made the window rattle and you stepped back, swallowing as you nodded. “You wanna come sit with me?”

“I’m fine,” you whispered, heading over to the bed you’d snagged for the night. Dean had opted for the couch, able to better fit into the small space than Sam did. “Hey, we got any of those donuts left?”

Dean picked the box up from beside his seat, holding them out and you trotted over, snatching the box from him. Opening it, you frowned. “You ate all the jellies?” The older hunter shrugged and you scowled, selecting a plain glazed and taking the box with you, sliding it onto the table next to Sam. “He doesn’t need any more fatty foods.”

Sam chuckled, shaking his head and you watched him as he worked. He always looked so focused, his face lit up by the laptop light and it was nice to watch him doing something he thoroughly enjoyed. You liked that he was always seeking new knowledge.

The lights flickered and all three of you sat up straight. When it happened again, there was a loud bang and everything went dark. “Power’s out,” Dean grumbled. “Fantastic.”

Lightning filled the room and you shrieked, leaping from your chair as Dean pulled his gun, aiming it frantically. “Dean!” Sam growled. “Put the gun away.”

“She screamed!” Dean accused and you found yourself surrounded by warm arms. “Did you see something?” You shook your head as Sam frowned at his brother, the room lighting up again. “Sam?”

“She’s…” Sam sighed, rolling his eyes. “She’s scared of storms.”

Dean’s head jerked back. “Storms?”

“Yeah, storms,” Sam ground out. “It’s  _ not _ a big deal.” Dean scoffed, shaking his head, opening his mouth to protest the fact but Sam was openly glaring at him now. His face promised death if Dean said anything further, so Dean snapped his mouth shut. “My laptop has power,” Sam murmured, pulling back and cupping your face. “We can sit in the bed and watch Planet Earth?”

You nodded, letting Sam release you to grab his laptop. Dean watched you dart to the bed, crawling under the covers like a frightened child.

“Dude, she okay?”

Sam smiled at his brother’s whispered question. “It’s called astraphobia. It’s actually the third most common phobia in America.”

“Huh,” Dean muttered. “Is the first spiders?” Sam laughed under his breath, laying the laptop on the bed and shedding his shirt. Another roll of thunder made you squeak and cover your head.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Sam soothed, slipping under the covers and opening Netflix on the computer. “We were on the second episode.” Neither of you paid attention as Dean walked around to your side of the bed, slotting himself into the space on your other side. You looked up at him in surprise and he smiled. 

“What?”

Sam was watching you and his brother now, an odd expression on his face. “Are you scared too, Dean?”

“No,” Dean snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. “Maybe I like Planet Earth.” You giggled, the covers held up to your chin. “And besides,” he nudged you a little, “can’t have our girl gettin’ upset.” Sam didn’t reply, carefully sliding his arm across your shoulders as he pressed play.

You snuggled between them, surrounded by warmth, protected against the threat your anxiety invented. This time, you made it to the grizzly bear segment before your eyes drooped and you dozed off.

Sam looked over at Dean. “Our girl, huh?”

Dean frowned back at him. “What? You’re the only one who can have a crush?” The elder brother kept his voice low, glancing down at you as you slept on. “Why was she so scared?”

“Near as I can figure,” Sam murmured, his eyes falling to you as well, “she had a traumatic experience with a storm when she was a kid. I guess it never left her.” His gaze lifted to Dean. “Last time it happened, I looked it up. Some people hide, have panic attacks, try to drown the sound out. In Y/N’s case, she reacts positively to comfort.”

“And we’ve never noticed this before because…”

Sam shrugged. “I guess we haven’t been around her in a storm. She’s only been with us a year, Dean. And we don’t notice storms in the bunker.” He stopped the show, looking down at you, blissfully asleep on his chest. “C’mon, she’s out and the storm’s dying off.”

Dean blinked at him, still frowning. “We’re moving? What if she wakes up?”

“She won’t,” his brother replied. He slipped from the bed, carefully laying you down flat. Instantly, you rolled, flinging one arm around Dean’s waist and snuggling into his warmth. Sam’s face twisted in a scowl.

“I don’t think I’m going anywhere,” Dean murmured, holding his arm up as he looked down at you. “At least I get a bed.”

*****

You woke the next morning pillowed on something warm and throbbing, snoring right above your head. Blinking away the blurriness from sleep, you pushed up, realizing the snores were coming from Dean and the warm throbbing thing you were laying on was -

Eyes wide, you scrambled back, staring at Dean in shock as he started to wake up. He yawned and stretched, smacking his lips together as he shot you a sleepy grin. “Mornin’, sweetheart.”

“Hey…” You trailed off, looking around. The shower was running and you licked your lips slowly. “I’m sorry,” you rushed out, avoiding Dean’s eyes and he frowned.

“What for?” he asked, shrugging. “I slept great. Didn’t you?”

“I did,” you whispered back, trying as hard as you could to not look at his crotch where his morning glory had been pressed into your cheek thirty seconds ago. “I mean, I did, but… you didn’t have to stay with me.”

Dean shrugged again, sitting up and grimacing when his back clicked. “Oh, that’s been waitin’ a while,” he grumbled, “and it beat sleeping on the couch, sweetheart.” He straightened as he got to his feet, working out the kinks in his back. “Besides, you’re cute when you’re snoozin’.” The following wink made you gape in surprise just as the shower turned off and Sam walked out in nothing but a towel.

“Hey, you’re awake,” the younger Winchester beamed, but all your half-awake mind could summon were the drops of water trickling down his broad shoulders, running over the lines of his defined chest before sloping down to the “v” of his hips.

You swallowed, suddenly thirsty as hell.

“Breakfast?” Dean asked, grabbing a towel. “I can go after I’ve washed up.”

Sam shook his head, his glorious mane of hair sending more water droplets down to journey the paths of his delectable chest. You realized just how long it had been since you’d gotten laid. Hanging around with the Winchesters had ruined your sex life.

“I’ll run out when I’m dressed,” Sam offered. “Take your time. We got all day to track down the vamps. Sun’s too bright for ‘em.”

You turned, looking out of the motel window. The sun was shining brightly, glinting off the cars in the lot, the evidence of last night’s storm clearing quickly. When you returned your gaze to Sam, he was in a pair of boxers and nothing else.

It was worse than the towel.

Sam grinned as he looked over at you. “You gonna grab a shower when Dean’s done?” You nodded dumbly, watching him pick up his pants and slowly tug them on, the movement showing you just how much the huge man was packing in his equally huge briefs.

Water. You needed water.

Turning away from him fully, you headed for the sink. Maybe when you were done drowning yourself, Sam would be dressed. 

*****

No one mentioned the embarrassment of you waking up with Dean’s boner as a pillow and you were kinda grateful for that. Once the hunt was done, you headed back to the bunker, driving along the highway in bright sunshine, not a cloud in the sky.

Cases started to dry up and weeks later, the three of you were lounging around the bunker, watching the news. There was a tornado warning in force for the entire county and your anxiety was through the roof. You’d never experienced a tornado before and even the bunker didn’t seem like it would be safe enough.

“You okay?” Sam asked, reaching over to touch your knee as you bounced it nervously. You smiled awkwardly at him, nodding. “The bunker is angel proof,” he pointed out. “I don’t think a tornado is gonna get in here.”

Dean looked at him skeptically. “Either way, I’m securing the garage. I remember the last tornado Baby had to go through.”

“She did fine,” Sam dismissed but Dean was already up and toward the door. You watched him leave, biting your bottom lip. “Y/N, you’re safe here,” Sam said, dragging your attention back to him. 

“I know,” you whispered, looking back to the television screen.

The tornado hit shortly after dark. It was huge and knocked most of the power out. The backup generators came on quickly and you took shelter in your room, able to hear the monster storm outside. Before you could hide underneath your covers, Dean and Sam appeared in the open doorway, laden with Sam’s laptop and snacks.

You smiled, sitting up straight. “We figured you might need a distraction,” Dean grinned, approaching the bed and dumping the snacks. “So we are here to protect you.”

“My heroes,” you murmured, grabbing at the cheesy puffs. Sam set his computer up at the end of the bed. “What about the wifi?”

Sam grinned at you, pressing play and settling into the unoccupied spot on your left-hand side. “I downloaded all the episodes earlier to make sure.”

“You’re the best,” you whispered, snuggling into his side.

“Hey,” Dean protested. “How come you only ever cuddle Sam?” Heat rose in your cheeks as you looked over at Dean in surprise. He was pouting, gesturing to his lap. Sam chuckled, punching his brother’s shoulder as the older man continued to sulk.

“I’m sorry.” You shifted, turning so you were cuddling Dean, the cheesy puffs taking up residence between his thighs.

He grinned, poking his tongue out at Sam who rolled his eyes at the childish behavior. “That’s better,” Dean muttered, hooking his arm around your shoulder and shoving his other hand into the bag of cheesy puffs. Sam moved a little closer, laying his arm on your thigh and resting his chin on your shoulder. The position was intimate and heat started to flare up in places other than your face.

“You’re breathing kinda heavy,” Sam pointed out, his hand curling up around your hip.

“I’m okay,” you stuttered, trying to concentrate on Sir David Attenborough’s voice. Dean met Sam’s eyes over your head. Sam’s hand remained on your hip, his thumb stroking over the patch of exposed skin underneath your “Sunnydale High” shirt. “Sam…”

“Yeah?” he asked, his voice a warm whisper on your neck.

You shuddered, unconsciously arching your back, pressing your ass into his lap as his body curved against yours. “That feels really nice.”

Sam grinned, dropping a kiss to your covered shoulder. “Does it?” You hummed in confirmation, nodding as Sam’s hand moved further up underneath your shirt. “How about this?” His fingers slid along the waistband of your pants, teasingly and you whimpered, lifting your head a little to meet Dean’s gaze. The pupil of his eye almost swallowed the flecks of green and brown surrounding it and his tongue darted out to lick his lips.

Dean cupped your face, drawing you into a kiss, his lips pressing against yours insistently. You moaned into his mouth, wiggling as Sam’s fingers pressed underneath the soft fabric of your pants. His cock was tenting his pants, digging into your ass and you couldn’t help but grind against him. Dean’s tongue slid between your lips, seeking entry to your mouth and you granted it, whining into his mouth when his hand moved from your face to cup your breast through your shirt.

“Want more?” Sam asked, one finger grazing the tip of your pussy lips, millimeters from where your clit was throbbing. You nodded desperately, breaking away from Dean’s mouth. The elder Winchester moved, tugging your shirt up and over your head, removing your bra without wasting a second. Once he had you bare, Dean dropped his head, sucking one hard nipple into his mouth, forcing you to arch in pleasure just as Sam’s fingers slid through your folds.

You cried out, not even hearing the storm raging outside anymore. The laptop continued to play, none of you paying any attention to the award-winning series.

Sam kept moving his hand until his knuckles stretched the elastic of your panties, two thick fingers buried inside you. All thoughts except “ _ more _ ” left your head and you whimpered loudly as Dean turned his attention to your other breast.

When Sam pulled his hand back, you mewled in protest, opening your eyes just in time to see him lift his fingers to his mouth, licking them clean of your taste with a drawn-out moan. His dark eyes fluttered shut in pleasure and your insides clenched with need. “Sam -”

“We got you,” he muttered, moving down your body to unbutton your pants, tugging them down your legs. Your panties went with them, and Sam seized the opportunity to shut the laptop and move it before it was kicked off of the bed.

“Sam,” Dean grunted, lifting his head from where he was still teasing your breasts. “Make her cum.”

You whimpered at that, reaching for Dean’s pants, unzipping them when he offered no resistance. The second his thick cock sprung into your hand, he growled, taking your mouth again.

Sam was nudging his way between your thighs now, spreading them until he could brush his lips over your clit, flicking his tongue out over the sensitive button. You gasped into Dean’s mouth, your fingers tightening around his shaft, pumping him slowly.

The lights flickered and you barely noticed. Sam’s tongue was inside you now, licking at your inner walls, his fingers teasing your clit. He wasn’t quiet about it, noisily eating you out. Dean was alternating between kissing you and teasing your breasts as you jerked him off, using your thumb to spread the pre-cum leaking from his tip.

“Gonna make you feel so good, baby,” Sam murmured, kissing you again as he pulled back, switching his tongue out for his fingers, sucking your clit into his mouth as he thrust two thick digits into your spit-soaked hole. “Open up for me.”

You spread your thighs a little more for him, gasping as he fucked you slowly with his fingers. Dean’s cock twitched in your hand and Sam growled, grazing his teeth over your clit. Your hips shuddered and you resisted the urge to clench your legs together.

Your cries were muffled against Dean’s lips as Sam pushed you over the edge, not stopping until you were pushing at his head, trying to get away from the overstimulation. Sam chuckled, pushing up on his hands with a smirk, his chin slick with your juices. “Good?”

Nodding listlessly, you found your attention snatched by Dean once again. “We’re not done with you, princess,” he murmured, kissing you long and hard, a split second before Sam’s hands wrapped around your knees and dragged you down the bed.

You released Dean from your hold, giving him the freedom to move up the bed, shedding his clothes as he went. Sam was pressing between your thighs now, his pants gone but his shirt still on, and he caught you in a deep kiss. Impatiently, you pulled at his shirt and he laughed under his breath, letting you drag it over his head. The bed dipped with Dean’s return and he smirked down at you, stroking himself.

“I think the storm’s over,” you whispered, one hand sliding through Sam’s thick hair.

“You still need distracting?” Sam’s question was a low rumble in his chest.

“Uh-huh,” you replied, nodding as he straightened his back, tugging you down a little more so your ass was in his lap and Dean’s cock was bobbing centimeters from your nose. You moaned and reached for the older Winchester, watching his expression contort with pleasure when you touched him.

Sam pressed the tip of his cock to your entrance, easing himself into you and you gasped, pumping Dean slowly. It had been a while since you’d had any attention like this and even with Sam’s gentle prep work, his cock was thicker than any you’d felt before.

You needed a distraction from the distraction.

Guiding Dean closer, you kitten-licked the tip of his dick, tasting him on your tongue. He groaned, cupping the back of your head to encourage you. You smiled, sliding your lips over the first inch of his cock, just enough so that the flared head popped into your mouth. Sam was almost fully inside you now, his thick length throbbing inside your tight warmth.

Dean bared his teeth when you moaned around him, sliding further down his shaft, just as Sam thrust the last inch or so into you. You covered the base of Dean’s cock with your hand, working him into your mouth more and more as he grunted and snarled in pleasure.

Sam was starting to move now, keeping his thrusts slow as he watched you suck his brother’s cock. Your cheeks bulged and Sam growled, his big hands framing your hips, holding you steady while he bucked into you. Dean's heavy breathing was accompanied by your moans of bliss as Sam fucked you harder, filling you impossibly.

Only then did you remember to be responsible.

You pulled back from Dean, looking at Sam and forcing words out through the gasps he punched from your throat. “Can’t cum inside me,” you whimpered, still stroking Dean to keep him on edge. “Pull out when -”

“I got ya,” Sam growled and Dean pushed his cock back between your lips, thrusting against your tongue. You closed your eyes, swallowing him down, feeling his balls tighten as your fingers brushed over them. He groaned and gripped your hair, his dick throbbing with his release.

Swallowing, you whined in disappointment when Dean pulled back, the final spurts of cum splattering across your cheeks and chin as Sam roared through his climax, withdrawing just in time to cum across your belly, using his fingers to stimulate your clit until you came one last time.

You panted heavily, closing your eyes as Dean slid down the bed to lay in a boneless pile beside you. Sam lowered your ass slowly to the bed, collapsing on your other side.

“I need a shower,” you murmured.

The main lights came back on and Dean chuckled, handing you his shirt to clean yourself. “Looks like you’re in luck.” When your face was clean he kissed you softly before Sam tugged you closer to do the same. “Do we have to wait for the next storm to do that again?”

“Oh, no,” you whispered, smiling playfully. “I think I’m scared of all kinds of weather now.”

 


End file.
